Ace in the Hole
by Nadel
Summary: Edward is a young kid in highschool who is having a woman in his dreams. She is his mate, but is very hated person, having many enemies. What happens if some of her enemies captures Edward to use him to hurt her...by torturing him in the worst ways possible, hoping that he'll be there ace in the hole to finally hurting her. OOC, dark, rape, lemons, VampBella, Young HumanEdward, AR.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – A chilling start

One, two, three. The boy counted the fists that bombarded him. He counted the hits, the amount of people around him, he counted the seconds, the minutes, and he counted how much debt he was in. He took each shot, and would cry each time. He cried and whimpered and would yell for mercy but nothing stopped the other boys. They hurt him and hurt him and the other people just watched as he yelled for someone to help him.

Tears burned as they slid down his face. They stained his cheeks. Although the people around him, they did not have pity, only excitement. They laughed at him being miserable.

Though this abuse could not go on forever. _7 minutes and 21 seconds,_ the boy counted as his enemies soon dropped him onto the cold concrete and left him there. Left him there to burn on the ground. The sun sizzled above him. His back was bare and the sun sliced through his cuts.

He cried. He drowned to his own tears and things became black.

He awoke to what felt like a few hours later, although in a place that was very unfamiliar with him. His eyes burned from the light but he soon adjusted. As he adjusted he soon saw a woman.

A beautiful woman. He thought that she was absolutely perfect. She sat in a chair and watched him. His eyes were stolen by this woman. He blushed and she smirked. A devilish smirk that scared and interested the boy.

She stood up after a few minutes, _3 minutes and 47 seconds_, the boy quickly thought. She reached out her hand, and touched his cheek. It was one of the softest things the boy had felt in his life.

She smirked once again at the boy, and started to curl her fingers on his face. She grabbed one side of his face, and the boy started to hurt. Her nails dug into his skin and the boy started to whimper. She laughed and continued to curl until she reached her limit and the boy was screaming in pain as her nails were deep into his skin and blood started to slide down his face, covering the old marks of tears. She reached in and licked deeply. Like a dog. She scooped up the blood with her tongue and smacked her lips after drinking it down.

She let go.

She let go and the boy backed up, hitting the back of the bed. He touched the side of his face and his hand was soon painted in blood. Blood, sweat, and tears mixed as he cried in the corner of the bed.

The woman only sat back down and like she had finished with messy chips, started to pop each finger into her mouth and lick it off. Lick off the blood that had gotten onto her fingers. She started to stare at him again.

The boys emotions and thoughts clashed. He felt so attracted to this woman yet so afraid. He didn't want to leave her as he was scared of his other enemies but didn't want to be with her. Yet he did want to be with her. He was confused.

The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. His throat was raw and opening his mouth alone hurt it.

He tried once again and managed to croak, "Who are you?" The last word dying in an almost whisper.

**AN: Thank you for reading my new story! At this time I don't know what the title will be. I have the next chapter finished already and you'll see that one soon. I'm gonna try a chapter a week. Thanks!**


	2. Another Visit

_25 hours and 52 minutes later and counting..._

Edwards POV

I gasped as I flew back into life. I found myself in my own bed. _Was it a dream?_ I remembered the beautiful woman in my dream. I felt the left side of my face and felt small cuts. I felt tears touch my eyes but quickly swallowed them back down.

My eyes glanced to the alarm clock and I sighed as I read Saturday. _Thank god._ I laid my head back, letting it mold into the pillow. I still felt fear of the woman.

I eventually forced myself out of bed and headed into the kitchen, continuously telling myself that it was just a dream and never happened. Although somewhere in my head, it said otherwise. I rejected that side and went on with my day.

I mainly just watched TV all day until about noonish when my mother asked me if I wanted to go out. I agreed thinking I should get out of the house because to be honest, I was a bit freaked of what had happened and felt like going would be good for me.

Although I hoped I didn't see any of my bullies. Bullies that I owed things too. Although I know they wouldn't come up to me in the Mall, especially with my mother being there, I knew if I was them I would get dirty looks.

I dressed up into some some-what tight dark blue jeans, and a black T-Shirt. Nothing special, but I covered my face with a black hoodie. I didn't want to be recognized, but I also wanted to get out of the house.

We browsed throughout the shops when I saw her. At the cafeteria of the mall I saw a _beautiful woman_ standing with her legs on top of each other. She stared right at me. I was quickly trapped in some sort of trance.

She wore a light white blouse and some blue shorts. They clung to her body perfectly. Her breasts somewhat covered by her blouse. They stuck out though. They were full and so mouth watering. Her brunette hair with streaks of red running through it, fell over her back and shoulders. Her skin was as pale as can be, and her lips were pink. Black high heel boots that stopped just around her knee's.

I finally made my way out of that trance, realizing my mother had been asking me something. She looked at me weirdly. She turned her head to where that woman was but she was gone. My mother looked at me as if I was crazy. She shook her head but continued to ask me questions. Mostly about the clothing that she was buying me. I told her yes to everything, only caring about that woman.

I kicked it from my mind after we left the mall. Just trying to enjoy the rest of my day. But I almost wished she would visit my dreams again.

I wanted her to visit me again. I wanted to see her so badly. I felt like I was almost in love with someone I had never even met before. Well, besides in my dreams. Although the question still remained if it was actually a dream.

I forced myself asleep, hoping for her return.

_A soft hand touched my cheek. I awoke to her. She stood there in all her glory. Wearing the same clothing as I had last seen her. She stroked my cheek, smiling at me. I rubbed my face into her hands. Her fingers slid over my cuts that she had caused. She opened her mouth and that is when I noticed her teeth. She had fangs._

_She came down to my level and ran her tongue across my neck. I shivered at her touch. She pushed me back, back onto the same unknown bed from last time. She craned my neck sideways as she sniffed my neck and licked at it. _

_I started to whimper at that point but didn't want to move. I was angry at myself that I had fallen back into her arms but she was so alluring that I couldn't help myself. _

_I was about to start screaming when her teeth scraped my neck but she quickly covered my mouth. _

_You know when you wake up in the morning, after sleeping on your hand. That's how my whole body felt at that moment. _

_She started to push in to my neck. A bit of blood leaked and she cleaned it up immediately. She growled when I moved my hand. I stopped moving my numb body as she started to slowly suck my blood. Her growls and licking and slurping scared me. My heart beating impossibly fast. _

_Her hand was still over my mouth as I cried and occasionally screamed. What hurt the most was how slow she did it. She slowly sucked the blood. Almost as if she wanted it to hurt. It felt like she was slowly dipping my neck towards a flame, burning more and more as it got closer. Blackness started to surround me as she continued to swallow my blood. _

I woke up the next day with tears still on my face. I started to freak out of my dream and touched my neck. I couldn't feel anything at first but when I looked at myself in the mirror there was slight dry blood around it and some puncture holes. I started to cry insanely after that.

I dropped to my knees and started to freak out. I didn't know what was happening and was scared shitless because of it. I knew I could tell no one though because they would think I was crazy. I was overwhelmed at that moment.

What was I to do.

I worried for tomorrow though. To have to go back to school. I wondered if she would show up again. I worried for her appearance but was also caught under a spell again. I started to get angry with myself for my desires to be conflicting with my fears.

I also worried of my bullies. Though I knew that I would be beat up again. The weekend hadn't allowed for me healing though. Not with that woman appearing and hurting me.

I spent most of that day worrying about tomorrow. I questioned skipping school but I knew I wouldn't get away with that. My emotions conflicted, crying and anger coursing through my veins.

I fell asleep that night, with a tear soaked pillow sheet. I worried for my dreams. I worried for tomorrow. I made it through that night though. She did not visit me that night, but I questioned if that was because she would visit me throughout the day. I felt a fear that morning. Something that truly made my heart panic and made me shiver.

**AN: Thanks for reading my next chapter. I'v decided that I will put up another chapter every time I make another one. Unless I wanna put it up otherwise. It'll be Janes POV. I**


	3. Jane

**Janes POV**

I brushed the humans hair. His body limp in my arms. Although I could feel his fear, which radiated around me. I hummed a tune close to his ear, still combing my hands through his hair.

"Are you scared of me?" I whispered in his ear. He slowly nodded his head and I smirked. I turn his face towards me, and kissed him. He turned into pudding. His eyes shut, and he moaned. I let go and smirked at him. I turned him back around before sniffing his neck.

I continued my humming as I sniffed and licked at his neck. At this point he was starting to cry. _I love it when they cry_.

The door behind me suddenly opened. Alec walked through and gave me a some-what annoying look.

"Why must you always play with your food?"

"There so much more fun when there frightened." I turned back to my human. Alec was right. I should really finish my meal. I slowly craned his neck and slowly went in.

I quickly bit into his neck and started to inhale his blood. That's when he started to move. He squirmed and screamed, but to no avail. I kept him in my hands as I greedily downed his blood. His stirring only lasted a few seconds before he slowly halted to a final stop. I dropped him to the ground and wiped the left over blood with my fingers before sucking them.

I picked up his body and dumped him into the fireplace. Watching his body burn to a crisp and then into ashes, joining the _gigantic_ clump of ashes on the floor.

I laughed at the ashes. My meal was over but that didn't mean I couldn't get seconds did it? _No, it didn't mean that._

I walked out of the kitchen/living room. It was one of the bigger rooms in our gigantic house. It was where I ate and would burn there dead corpses. There was always a constant smoke that arose from our house. Throughout the summer and the winter. It burned continuously, corpses fed it.

The house was fairly big. I had my own personal bedroom and a playroom. A playroom for me, not for anyone else though. For everyone else it was a torture chamber. Alec had his own room as well, but not a playroom. He didn't play with his food, merely ate it and was done.

I did happen to have a human in my playroom though. I was itching to get my hands on her. She was a feisty one and I loved it. I loved breaking humans. I had slaves before but they didn't necessarily last long. So I usually just didn't keep them at all in the first place.

I approached my playroom. Slowly opening the door, that creaked loudly. She quickly awakened. She sat on the floor, with her arms chained to the wall.

She gave me a look of death, but I smirked.

"Hello my pet, how are you?" She quickly muttered under her breath, "You fucking bitch."

I stalked towards her and grabbed her neck. Slowly raising her body, solely by her neck. She squirmed in my hands, kicking furiously. I dropped her back to the ground before kicking her.

Did I mention she was naked? She had a glorious body. Too bad I would have to destroy it. I told her to stand up and turn around. She followed my orders. I grabbed my wicked twist of leather, and started to whip her. Striking at her already cut back.

Her back started to bleed, and she screamed. She screamed every time I flicked my wrist. They went over the old cuts. Blood seeped from the cuts and streamed down her. Sliding even between her ass crack. It looked delicious.

I knelt down and poked my tongue. She grunted before calming down. She moaned and yelled at me. I licked at her delicious blood. It tasted to sweet. Her licked at the combination of blood and her juices.

My hands on her chest. I smirked to myself as I thought of what to do next. I raked my nails down her back, going over the bumps caused by the whip. She screamed, louder than I had ever heard before, as my nails ripped through her some-what healed cuts and her new cuts. Blood caked into my nails. I then grabbed her legs and ripped them from under herself. She tripped, and fell onto the floor. She tried to break her fall but her chained arms restricted it. Smashing into the ground, face first.

I laughed at her pain. She cried. Quickly curling up into a ball. I opened her up and she freaked out. I didn't see her reaction coming. She kicked me and I fell on my ass.

I went rabid. I stood up quickly and slammed her into the wall. I started to knee her continuously, and punch and kick her. She stopped her ranting and slowly succumbed to darkness.

I then mentally burned her. She became wide awake immediately and screamed again. My eyes were wide and gave her a maniacal smile. I bit into her neck quickly. I ripped out the skin, spitting it on the floor. Her vein was out in the open. I sunk my teeth into the open flesh. Tearing apart her neck.

I waited to drain her. I wanted her to feel pain before she died.

Although that only lasted a few seconds before she went limp in my arms. I drained her of her blood quickly.

I carried her over my shoulder, and dumped her into the fireplace. Watching as she burned. It furiously burned, and her beautiful body covered with cuts and bruises, disappeared. Turning into my brilliant dark ashes.


End file.
